Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic treatment device for performing treatment on tissue.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various treatments are carried out simultaneously with observation with an endoscope by inserting an endoscopic treatment device into a channel formed in the endoscope. As this type of endoscopic treatment device, an endoscopic treatment device described in, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-289673 is known.
This endoscopic treatment device is equipped with a forceps body (insertion unit) that is inserted into the channel of the endoscope to perform an actual treatment, and a manipulation unit body (manipulation unit) that performs positioning of the forceps body to the channel and opening/closing of forceps cups to be described below. The forceps body is equipped with an outer sheath that is inserted into the channel of the endoscope, a coil sheath that is movably disposed inside the outer sheath in a direction of an axis of the outer sheath, a pair of forceps cups that are openably and closably attached to a distal end of the coil sheath, and a manipulation wire that opens/closes the forceps cups. The manipulation wire is movably disposed inside the coil sheath in a direction of an axis of the coil sheath and is connected to the forceps cups. The manipulation wire opens/closes the forceps cups when moved in the direction of the axis.
The manipulation unit body is equipped with an endoscope coupling that is fixed to an insertion port of the channel of the endoscope and is connected to a proximal end portion of the outer sheath, a slider that is movably attached to the endoscope coupling in a direction of an axis of the proximal end portion of the outer sheath and is connected to a proximal end portion of the coil sheath, and a button that is movably attached to the slider in a direction of an axis of the proximal end portion of the coil sheath and is connected to a proximal end portion of the manipulation wire. The endoscope coupling has a cylindrical connecting member that is assembled to the insertion port of the channel of the endoscope. A locking member (connection slider) is slidably connected to a distal end portion of the connecting member in a direction orthogonal to an axis of the connecting member. The connecting member is fixed to the insertion port of the endoscope via an adapter forceps plug in a liquid-tight state with the adapter forceps plug fitted into the insertion port of the endoscope.
A manipulation unit support pipe member is attached to the connecting member along the axis. The manipulation unit support pipe member is fitted onto the outer sheath.
A method of collecting tissue of a patient using the endoscopic treatment device configured in this way is as follows. The endoscopic treatment device is inserted into the channel of the endoscope from the insertion port. To be specific, the adapter forceps plug is fitted into the insertion port, and the connecting member is further moved toward the insertion port, and fitted into the adapter forceps plug. In this state, the locking member is moved in the direction orthogonal to the axis of the connecting member. Thereby, the endoscopic treatment device is fixed to be prevented from being carelessly detached from the endoscope.